To Protect Us
by uzumaki julianti- san
Summary: Demi menyelamatkan para Rookie 12, Sang Hokage a . k . a Uzumaki Naruto rela pergi ke masa lalu untuk mengejar para missing nin itu. Warning : OOC,Time Travel.. Chapter 3 : Update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Problem

"Hokage - sama!"

"Ada apa?"

"Gawat!"

.  
Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Pair : Naruto x Rookie 12

.  
Genre : Adventure and Fantasy

.  
Warning : Typo,OOC(maybe),Time travel,AR(Alternative Reality),CANON

The story by : Visca Julianti or Uzumaki Julianti - san

Don't like?Don't READ!

.

Tap!tap!tap

Suara langkah yang sangat cepat di lorong Hokage tersebut memecahkan keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti lorong itu. Ya,seorang jounin lengkap dengan pakaian jouninnya berlari kencang menuju kantor hokage. Dia berlari dengan membabi buta. Sepertinya,ada berita yang tak menyenangkan di desa konoha ini.

Brak!

"Uhuk!"

Dengan tidak sopannya sang jounin menggebrak pintu kantor hokage tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan akibatnya,sang hokage yang sedang menikmati acara meminum tehnya tersebut tersedak drastis akibat ulah anak buahnya itu.

"Summimasen hokage - sama"Ucap sang jounin seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan penuh hormat

Sang hokage hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Mungkin,pengaruh dari asistennya a. K .a Haruno sakura(yang sering menggebrak pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu)mulai menular kepada anak buahnya. Namun,perbedaannya adalah anak buahnya tak sampai membuatnya mengeluarkan biaya untuk membetulkan pintu itu.

"Daijoubu ne?"Tanya sang hokage yang kelihatannya masih terlihat sangat kesal.

Mendengar perkataan sang Hokage, Jounin tersebut mulai menghampiri sang hokage seraya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari saku jouninnya. Dan dengan hati - hati,sang jounin menaruh gulungan tersebut diatas meja sang Rokudaime Hokage itu. Kekesalan sang hokage itupun lenyap seketika tatkala melihat gulungan yang disimpan di meja hokagenya. Dengan segera, sang hokage langsung meraih gulungan tersebut dan membukanya. Mata saphirenya mulai bergerak seraya membaca gulungan itu. Entah kenapa, paras tampan yang sedari tadi tenang itu mulai terkejut saat selesai membaca sebuah gulungan dari sang jounin. Ditaruhnya gulungan tersebut oleh sang hokage. Mata saphirenya menatap tajam sang jounin. Tangan kekarnya mulai menopang dagunya. Iris saphire itu tertuju kedepan seraya mengeluarkan perintah kepada sang jounin.

"Bawa mereka masuk.."Perintah sang hokage dengan tenang. Namun,di dalam hatinya tersirat sebuah kebimbangan.

'Siapa mereka?'

.

.  
Crieett

Pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Menampakkan 2 Orang wanita muda dan 3 Pria. Mata Sang hokage yang semula menunduk telah mendongak melihat 'tamu yang tak diundang' tersebut. Seketika paras tampan nan tenang itu telah terganti dengan tatapan dingin sang hokage. Merubah atmosfer yang berada di ruangan itu. Sang wanita muda yang melihat sang hokage seketika menyeringai seraya mendekati sang hokage. Mata rubynya menatap saphire sang hokage.

"Haloo!Hokage sama..~"Sapanya atau lebih tepat rayunya dengan tampang semanis mungkin. Namun,Hanya dibalas dengan deathglare dari sang Hokage yang gosipnya bisa membuat orang kejer seketika. Nyali sang wanita muda itupun menciut di tempat melihat tampang mematikan sang hokage yang melebihi jin iprit sekalipun.

"Ah~Jangan seperti itu toh hokage - sama. "Aku kan cuman bercanda.."Ujar wanita muda tersebut dengan kaku. Bahkan lebih kaku dari orang struk yang sudah bertahun - tahun.

"Mau apa kalian ke desaku?"Tanya sang hokage to the point. Gak tahan ngeliat muka wanita yang udah kaya kucing kebelet pipis itu. Kalau dia gak sadar kalau dia itu hokage, mungkin dia udah nginjek tuh muka yang udah buat dia pengen muntah.

Suasana kembali tegang tatkala sang pria jabrik bersurai kemerahan itu mendekati sang hokage seraya membekap sang wanita muda stress itu kebelakangnya. Dia lalu membungkuk hormat kepada sang hokage. Diikuti oleh ke tiga rekannya.

"Summimasen Hokage - sama."Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan anda"Ujar sang pria dihadapannya dengan sopan.

"Dengan cara kalian membunuh beberapa anak buahku, hanya sekedar untuk bertemu denganku eh?"Geram Sang Hokage sarkatis. Jika mereka tidak kuat mental, mungkin mereka akan kejer dengan menyebut nama 'ibu'. Tapi,sudahlah. Itu tidak 'elit' untuk kawanan seperti mereka. Mereka hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan sang hokage. Mereka tahu, mereka salah. Namun,itu yang melakukannya bukan kemauan mereka, Melainkan wanita muda di belakang mereka yang sudah disekap dengan 'rapinya'. Dia menyerang semua shinobi konoha layaknya orang psikopat yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Maafkan kami, itu bukan kemauan kami hokage - sama..."Sahut sang pria jabrik itu seraya menunjuk sang wanita gila yang sedang nangis bombay itu. Mimik wajahnya seperti mengatakan -tolong-lepaskan-aku-

"Melainkan orang itu. "Yah,anda tahu sendiri kan jika wanita ini sedikit gila?"Kata sang pria dengan jujurnya. Membuat sang korban pelecehan nama baik itu menatapnya dengan mimik -Kubunuh kau!-  
Sang hokage hanya dapat mengangguk kepalanya pelan seraya menanyakan sesuatu lagi kepada pria di hadapannya.

"Lantas,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"Tanya sang hokage dengan nada tenang kembali. Mendengar itu,sang pria hanya menunduk dalam di wajah liciknya tersebut. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah katana dibalik sarung yang melekat pada pinggangnya.

"Aku.."

Dengan sigap,sang pria menegakkan tubuhnya kekarnya. Dia mengayunkan katananya tepat ke leher sang hokage. Sang hokage yang memang mempunyai refleks yang bagus itupun menahan katana sang lawan dengan kunainya. Dia menatap tajam kepada sang pria yang masih menguatkan pegangannya kepada katananya itu.

"Ingin membunuh anda,Hokage - sama.."

To be Continued

Yah,ini fic ke 4 saya. :D Dan maaf, padahal fic yang lain juga belum tamat. Tapi, saya sudah membuat fic lagi. -_-' Habisnya, cerita ini selalu menghantui(?) saya dipikiran saya. Jadi,mau tak mau dikeluarkan deh.. :P

Oh,ya... Review para readers semua akan menjadi semangat bagi saya.. J

RnR ?


	2. Pertarungan dimulai!

Chapter 2 : The Batle is begin!

Hai minna - san.. ^^

Maaf,Saya telat update dikarenakan kemarin saya masih mengikuti ulangan umun.. -_-'

Juga,saya akan membalas spesial review dari Dn ^^. Dan DNB,Saya tak mungkin menghapus begitu saja review dari para readers(Dn) walaupun berisi ejekan. ^_^  
Itu masih berharga bagi saya(?) dan nama Dn itu sudah tak asing lagi bagi saya. Saya suka melihat review buatan fic yang lain dan karena itu saya tahu,Dn akan mengejek fic tersebut sebagian berpair Naruhina. Banyak para author yang marah kepada Dn,asal tahu saja. :)

Oke langsung saja Balasan review : ^w^

**Hendrix. ngawi** : Wah,Arigatou ^^  
Nih sudah di Update

**Ryuka Kagare**: Mungkin di chapter ini akan tahu siapa. ^_^

**fathiyah**: Pasti akan tahu di chapter ini. Ya Naruto. Dan untuk memperpanjang,akan saya usahakan deh.. :D

**Aikawa Jasumin **: Ya,akan saya usahakan sampai tamat. :)

**Madjip**: Wah maaf,sepertinya telat update.. ^^'

**Review's Nekat Hyuna. T**: Yah,,memang saya buat agar berkesan misteri. Tapi,pasti akan terungkap. :) Dan soal Hokage,di Summary sudah saya sebutkan kok..^_^

**SitiNazuratul **: Arigatou. :D  
Ya,tapi mungkin hanya beberapa. ^^

**Mendokusai144 **: Akan terungkap di chapter ini. :)  
Wah,Gomen telat update ^_^'  
**  
Kushin not login**: Ya,Arigatou.. ^^

Oke!Langsung ke cerita saja! :D

.  
Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Pair : Naruto x Rookie 12

.  
Genre : Adventure and Fantasy

.  
Warning : Typo,OOC(maybe),Time travel,AR(Alternative Reality),CANON,Salah satu jurus buatan sendiri.

Ket :

Naruto : Naruto masa depan (Umur 22 Tahun)

Naru atau 'Naruto' : Naruto masa lalu (Umur 12 tahun)

'Sakura' : Karakter lain masa lalu (Umur 12 tahun)

.  
The story by : Visca Julianti or Uzumaki Julianti - san

Don't like?Don't READ!

"Ingin membunuh anda, Hokage - sama"Ujar Sang pria jabrik bersurai merah itu dengan seringaian yang menghiasi parasnya.

Matanya tertuju kepada Sang Hokage yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Dikuatkannya pegangan katananya dengan erat. Namun,seketika matanya terbelalak lebar.

Katana kebanggaanya terpotong hanya karena sebuah kunai yang dilapisi chakra angin.

"Ck.."Sang pria hanya berdecak kesal seraya mundur mendekati teman - temannya.

"Cih!Bagaimana bisa?"Renggut Sang pria kesal

"Itu chakra angin,Ishidate.."Ujar salah seorang pria yang lain kepada sang pria bersurai merah itu.

Mendengar itu,sang wanita dewasa bersurai kemerahan tersebut hanya tersenyum senang seraya maju kedepan. Mempersiapkan untuk bertarung dengan sang Hokage.

"Huh!Tak kusangka kau mempunyai perubahan jenis chakra angin,Hokage sama.."Puji salah seorang Wanita dewasa itu seraya merapal segel.

"_Wind Release : The Falling Petal Dance_"Ujar Wanita paruh baya bersurai merah maroon seraya membentangkan kedua tangannya. Dan muncullah 2 benda berbentuk bulan sabit dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju sang Hokage.

Alih - alih merapal segel untuk menyelamatkan dirinya,Sang hokage hanya diam tak bergeming. Menatap tajam senjata angin yang akan menghujamnya.

Set!

Brak!

Seketika,di depan meja sang Hokage terlihat sebuah dinding es yang membuat kedua senjata angin itu menancapnya. Sang wanita dewasa itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat aksi sang hokage barusan.

"Wah,Benar - benar anak titisan Rikudou Sannin. Uzumaki Naruto,Ninja terkuat sekaligus jinchuuriki yang bisa mengalahkan Madara Uchiha benar - benar hebat."Puji sang wanita dewasa tersebut seraya berdecak kagum.

"Fuka!Tolong lepaskan aku!Aku akan melawannya!"Ya,teriakkan tersebut membuat wanita dewasa yang diketahui bernama Fuka itu kaget.

"Jika itu maumu Ranmaru,Aku akan melepaskanmu."Jawab Fuka seraya melepaskan Wanita muda beriris ruby tersebut dengan kasar. Ranmaru yang sudah terlepaspun mulai menyiapkan kuda - kuda ala bertarungnya. Dia memberikan isyarat kepada rekannya untuk melakukan strategi. Setelah selesai memberikan isyaratnya,Sang wanita muda itu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada sang Hokage.

"Jika aku menang,Aku ingin diberikan sesuatu olehmu. Hokage - sama.."Ujar Ranmaru disertai seringaian licik.

"Apa?"

"Ciumanmu.."Jawab Ranmaru yang membuat keempat rekannya disertai sang Hokage sweatdrop. Ni orang mau bertarung malah mikir kaya gituan!

"_Water Release : Flying Fish_!"Teriak Ranmaru kencang. Terlihat air ysng membentuk 2 ikan terbang menuju sang Hokage. Sang Hokagepun langsung beranjak berdiri seraya merapal segel.

"_Fuuton : Kiryuu Ranbu(Air Current Dance)_!"Ujar Sang hokage. Membuat kedua ikan itu menghilang seketika terkena hembusan angin kencang.

"Sekarang Ishidate!"Seru Ranmaru dengan kencang. Membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya terdapat seseorang.

"Ya,aku tahu.."Ucap seorang pria tersebut. Dia berada di belakang sang Hokage sedangkan 2 pria lain di pojok kiri dan kanan. Membentuk sebuah segitiga. Ishidatepun langsung merapal segel. Disertai 2 pria lain yang juga merapal segel.

"_Fuuton : Fuuryudan no jutsu!_"

"_Katon : Fuuryudan no jutsu!_"

"_Doton : Daichi doukaku!_"

Muncullah naga angin dan naga api yang berlawanan arah menuju sang hokage. Disertai kabut yang dapat merabunkan penglihatan mata.

Sang hokage tetap tak bergeming dari tempat semula. Ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan ketika dia membuka kedua matanya,iris saphire nan indah itu telah berubah menjadi pola riak air keabu - abuan.

Dia betangkan kedua tangan satunya kebelakang mengarahkan kepada naga api dan satu lagi ke depan kepada naga angin itu. Dan seketika, Naga angin dan api itu terhisap ke tangan kekar sang hokage. Saat kabut telah hilang sepenuhnya,alangkah kagetnya kelima orang itu melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Sang hokage hanya diam dengan gagahnya tanpa luka sedikitpun. Dan,yang lebih membuat mereka terkejut adalah sepasang mata saphire yang telah berubah menjadi mata legendaris. Rinnegan.

Kagum?terpaku?Ya,sangat.

"Wah.. wah.. Kekuatanmu itu membuatku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya Naruto - kun.."Ujar sang wanita muda pemilik irus ruby itu,Ranmaru.

Mendengar itu, keempat rekannya hanya bersweatdrop ria. Ni orang mau bertarung juga masih bisa muji?

Namun,Sang hokage yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Ranmaru dengan dingin.

"Cih!Kau tahu?Efek dari mata Rinneganmu itu padamu membuat kau terlihat menyeramkan Naruto - kun.."Tutur Ranmaru seraya memberikan isyarat kepada dua orang pria di belakangnya.

"Fudo,Kazuma,Serang dia!"Perintah Ranmaru yang dibalas dengan anggukan keduanya.

Mereka berlari cepat kearah sang Hokage sembari merapal segel.

Akan tetapi,Mereka kalah cepat oleh sang Hokage yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

"_Shinra tensei_"

Wung!

Duakk!

Ya,hanya dengan satu ucapan kalimat tersebut,lima orang itu terpental berpuluh - puluh kilometer. Menembus dinding dan atap kantor hokage dan tepat mendarat di hutan terlarang.

Kelima orang itupun,tak bisa menahan sakit dan mengerang kesakitan.

.

Sementara di kantor Hokage,terlihat sekali bahwa sang Hokage masih berdiam diri tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia hanya menggeram kesal. Tak percaya jika mereka yang akan jadi masalah besar bagi desa Konoha.

"Kuso!"Geram sang hokage marah seraya meninju dinding malang yang berada di pinggirnya.

Tap!

"Summimasen Hokage - sama.."Sahut sang anbu yang mendarat di hadapan Naruto.

"Hokage - sama..Tadi kami melihat 5 orang tersebut terlempar ke hutan terlarang. Apakah kami harus memata - matai mereka?"Tanya seorang anbu seraya berlutut dengan hormat dihadapan sang Hokage.

"Ikuti mereka!Cari tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya!Jangan sampai kalian tertangkap!"Perintah sang Hokage dengan lantang. Diikuti oleh anggukan anbu seraya mulai meloncat pergi.

.

"Ukh,Hokage kurang ajar!Sudah membuatku terluka seperti ini!"Renggut Fuka dengan kesal.

"Tapi dia sangat keren saat dia mulai mengeluarkan jurus - jurusnya. Benar - benar lelaki.."Puji Ranmaru sedikit merona.

"Kau kenapa sih Ranmaru?!Kau tahu dia itu target kita kan?!"Bentak Fuka kesal

"Bukan Naruto - kun saja!Tapi para rookie!"Ralat Ranmaru dengan malas.

"Sudah!Kalian jangan bertengkar terus!Berpikirlah bagaimana caranya agar kita dapat membunuh para rookie 12 itu.."Lerai Ishidate tenang.

"Eh?Untuk apa?"Tanya Kazuma kaget.

"Kau tidak tahu Kazuma?!"Tanya balik Ranmaru.

"Dia baru Ranmaru!Di dunia shinobi ini,terdapat beberapa orang yang terkuat. Dan salah satunya,desa konoha yang mempunyai Rookie 12. Dan kau tahu?Rookie 12 terdiri dari jounin elit,ketua klan,kepala rumah sakit,ketua anbu dan...Hokage.."Jelas Fudo panjang lebar

"Dan kami ingin membunuh mereka untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan di desa Konoha.."Imbuh Ishidate.

"Lalu,kenapa harus membunuh rookie 12 ?"Tanya Kazuma dengan penasaran.

"Kau tidak pikir?Hampir semua rookie 12 yang menjaga Konoha! Hokage,Ketua klan,Klan Uchiha terakhir dan Ninja jounin elit tersebut berasal dari para anggota rookie 12! Mereka semua yang menjaga konoha dari serangan musuh! Apalagi Hokage mereka yang sudah dikatakan sebagai ninja terkuat di dunia Shinobi itu juga anggota dari rookie 12 !"Terang Fuka meyakinkan. Mendengar itu,kazuma hanya mengangguk paham.

"Lantas,apa yang harus kita perbuat ?"Tanya Kazuma lagi. Mendengar itupun,Ishidate hanya menyeringai licik.

"Ah.. Kau punya jalan keluar Taichou?"Sindir Ranmaru yang sukses membuat Ishidate mendeathglare dirinya.

"Huh!Tentu saja aku punya!Tapi ini cara terlicik yang pernah aku lakukan.."Jelas Ishidate seraya menyeringai licik. Membuat keempat rekannya menatapnya dengan mimik penasaran.

"Dan apa itu Ishidate?"Tanya Fuka yang sudah tak sabar mendengarnya. Sudah cukup adegan menegangkan baginya.

"Dengan Membunuh para rookie 12 di masa lalu.."Usul Ishidate sarkatis. Membuat keempat rekannya kaget tak percaya.

"A,apa maksudmu?"Tanya Fudo dengan terbata. Sungguh,dia benar - benar tak mengerti.

"Kalian tahu jika Kazuma memiliki segel yang bisa mengembalikan kita ke masa lalu kan?"Tanya Ishidate. Dibalas dengan anggukan ketiga rekannya.

"Hukum jika kita ke masa lalu, bila kita membunuh seseorang di masa lalu, seseorang yang sama di masa depan akan menghilang walaupun dirinya di masa lalu masih dalam keadaan koma."Jelas Ishidate panjang lebar.

"Mengapa hanya koma dirinya di masa depan akan hilang?"Tanya Ranmaru heran.

"Itu jika dirinya di masa lalu itu di buat koma oleh seseorang yang bukan dari era yang sama dengan dirinya. Pengecualian jika dirinya diserang oleh orang yang eranya sama dengannya,maka dirinya di masa depan tidak akan hilang.."Jelas Fuka panjang lebar.

"Tapi jika hanya koma,Dirinya di masa depan akan kembali jika dirinya di masa lalu sudah siuman. tetapi,berbeda jika dirinya di masa lalu tewas.."Tutur Fudo dengan tenang.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan.."Sahut Ranmaru dengan evil smile yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

.

.

"Hokage - sama.."sapa sang anbu yang tadi ditugaskan oleh Sang Hokage.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Sang Hokage seraya menatap sang anbu yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya.

Tanpa berkata,Sang anbupun mulai merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Diapun beranjak dari berlututnya sembari menyimpan sebuah gulungan ke meja Naruto.

"Itu,laporannya.. Hokage - sama.."Ujar sang anbu seraya berlutut kembali.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi. Narutopun langsung meraih gulungan yang disimpan di mejanya tersebut. Dan seketika,matanya terbelalak tak percaya ketika sudah membaca gulungan laporan itu. Naruto hanya menggeram kesal seraya memerintahkan sesuatu kepada sang anbu.

"Panggilkan Kakashi - sensei,Shikaku - Jisan,dan Tsusune - san!Bawa mereka ke hadapanku!"Perintah Sang Hokage dengan tegas.

"Baik"

TBC ^^

Selesai sudah chapter 2. :)  
Dan benar,memang susah juga membuat adegan fighting.. -,-

Hinata : Err,maaf author – san, saya kapan ada?

Julianti – san : Tenang! Chapter depan Hinata ada kok! ;p Tapi,cuman dikit sih..#plak

Oh ya,Jika ada yang belum tahu saya mendapatkan karakter missing nin itu,saya dapatkan dari Anime Naruto.. :D

Pertama Fuka,saya dapatkan di Anime Naruto shippuden(Yang menyelamatkan Sora itu loh) :p

Kedua,Fudo. Saya dapatkan di Anime Naruto Shippuden episode 54

Ketiga,Kazuma. Saya dapatkan di Anime Naruto Shippuden episode 63

Keempat,Ranmaru. Saya dapatkan di Anime Naruto sebelum Shippuden. Namun,ini versi dewasanya..

Kelima,Ishidate. Saya dapatkan di Naruto the movie

Dan,review dari para readers akan sangat membantu.. :)

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Back to the past

Yo! ketemu lagi dengan saya.. :)

What?! Updatenya lama?! Oh sorry ! Kemarin-kemarin saya agak sibuk#Sok# ...

Ya, disini saya masih belajar buat nanganin TYPO.  
Tapi, yah ...  
Semoga saja sudah benar-benar terbaiki ... ^w^

Dan buat para readers yang sudah memberitahu saya dalam mengetik kata, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih ...

Itu sangat membantu ...

Baiklah! Langsung ke cerita saja ya! :")

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Pair : Naruto x Rookie 12

.  
Genre : Adventure and Fantasy

.  
Warning : Typo,OOC(maybe),Time travel,AR(Alternative Reality),CANON,Salah satu jurus buatan sendiri.

Ket :

Naruto : Naruto masa depan (Umur 22 Tahun)

Naru atau 'Naruto' : Naruto masa lalu (Umur 12 tahun)

'Sakura' : Karakter lain masa lalu (Umur 12 tahun)

The story by : Visca Julianti or Uzumaki Julianti - san

Don't like?Don't READ!

Tap. Tap.

"Hei, tadi aku dengar ada suara ledakan dari kantor Hokage loh ... "

"Heh?! apakah Hokage-sama tak apa?"

Mata amethsytnya terlalu sendu untuk dieskpresikan. Terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan sang kekasih. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar jika kekasihnya tersebut terluka parah. Sayup-sayup jugalah ia mendengar jika sang kekasih telah menang. Ia bingung, sungguh bingung. Kepalanya ia tundukkan. Agar tak dapat dilihat orang dan cepat keluar dari kerumunan ini untuk segera menemui kekasihnya. Membawa kotak makan untuk sang kekasih juga. Sang gadis lavender tahu, sangat tagu jika sang kekasih akan melupakan makan siangnya tatkala kekasihnya itu disibukkan oleh tugasnya. Dan untuk itu, sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk membawa makan siang untuk sang kekasih.

"Uzumaki-sama, mengunjungi Hokage-sama lagikah ?" tanya pedagang disana. Membuat Hinata kaget setengah mati.

Uzumaki-sama?

Blush

"A, aku be, belum menikah dengan Naruto-kun ..." bela Hinata panik. Wajahnyapun tak luput dari semburat merah. Mendengar itu, sang pedagang hanya terkikik geli.

"Walaupun baru tunangan, cepat atau lambat Hinata-sama akan menikah dengan Hokage-sama ... " balas pedagang tersebut yang membuat Hinata memanas. Hinata hanya mengangguk kaku seraya tersenyum lembut. Iapun meninggalkan sang pedagang yang nantinya akan membuatnya semakin memanas dan akhirnya pingsan. Namun, belum sang gadis cantik itupun melangkah. Tak sengaja ia mendengar obrolan dari para penduduk yang membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Hei! kudengar Hokage-sama terluka parah ..."

"Hee?! yang benar?!"

Set!

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Hinata langsung melompat menuju atap dan melompat kembali dari atap ke atap. Panik, sungguh panik. Tak menghiraukan makanan yang berada digenggamannya. Pikirannyapun kosong. Hanya terfokus kepada pujaan hatinya sekarang.

Dan telah sampailah ia kepada tempat yang ia tuju. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, sang gadis cantik itupun langsung berlari bak maraton menuju kantor Hokage. Menyusuri beberapa koridor yang semula sepi dan senyap. Ia langkahkan kakinya cepat semaksimal mungkin. Membuka pintu kantor Hokage yang sudah berada didepannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

BRAK!

"Naruto-kuunnn!" teriak Hinata seraya memeluk sang kekasih yang masih syok dengan keadaan barusan.

Apakah tunangannya itu tertular juga seperti Sakura-chan yang membuka pintu#atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak# tak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?

"Naruto-kun, aku takut ... hiks ... aku takut kehilanganmu Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata disela isak tangisnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang Hokage. Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dari sang gadis. Ternyata, karena itu ia mendobrak pintu yang sepertinya harus dibenarkan lagi. Iapun bernafas lega karena sang kekasihnya tak tertular sifat sahabatnya. Jika benar tertular, entah apa nasib Naruto setelah menikah dengan Hinata.

"Hime, memangnya ada apa denganku?" tanya Naruto super lembut. Membuat Hinata sedikit lebih tenang.

"Banyak yang bilang kau terluka Naruto-kun! karena itu aku khawatir!" ujar Hinata yang membuat Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Lalu, kau percaya begitu saja?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Hinata. Naruto kembali terkikik geli. Sungguh, kekasihnya ini sangat lugu dan polos. Apa dia tak pernah memikirkan jika Naruto takkan mudah dikalahkan?

"Ehem!" ya, suara itu membuat sang kedua sejoli tersebut telah kembali ke alamnya.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda Hokage-sama. Tapi, bukankah Anda yang mengundang kami kesini?" intrupsi Shizune dengan ragu-ragu. Walaupun mengasyikkan melihat adegan telenovela gratisan, dia tetap pada tujuannya untuk datang ke kantor Hokage ini.

Gadis cantik itu tetap tak bergeming dari dekapan sang kekasih. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena wajahnya lebih memerah sekarang. Dia sangat malu, sungguh!

Oh! kami-sama! kenapa dia begitu paniknya sampai tak sadar bahwa ada Shizune Nee-san, Kakashi-sensei, dan Gai-sensei?!

Mengetahui sang gadis yang tak kunjung bergeming. Narutopun dengan ragunya melepaskan dekapan dari sang kekasih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya melihat iris amethyst yang terlihat bersemu merah sekarang. Naruto kembali dibuat terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku tunangannya. Iapun mulai mengusap helaian rambut indigo milik sang gadis seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hime-chan, tak keberatankah jika kau keluar sebentar? ada yang harus kusampaikan kepada mereka ..." tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati. Takut melukai perasaan sang kekasih. Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Iya Naruto-kun ..." jawab Hinata seraya beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan bekal makan siang sang kekasih di meja kantor Hokage. Saat pintu tersebut telah tertutup sepenuhnya, wajah sang Hokage yang semula selalu tersenyum lembut mulai serius kembali. Didudukkannya dirinya seraya menopang dagu dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Kakashi memulai pembicaraan. Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung menghela nafas lelah seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Masalah besar ..." jawab sang Hokage singkat. Membuat ketiga tamu yang dihadapannya bingung. Sebesar apa masalah tersebut sampai membuat sang Hokage sekalipun bingung?

"Apa itu Naruto?" tanya Gai yang sudah penasaran. Melupakan bahwa sekarang Naruto adalah atasannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik!" perintah sang Hokage dengan penuh wibawa. Dibalas dengan anggukan ketiganya.

"Aku diserang oleh lima orang yang sepertinya seorang missing-nin ..." ujar sang Hokage. Menunda perkataannya dan memulainya kembali.

"Mereka mempunyai kekuatan ninja istimewa. Salah satunya mereka-jika digabungkan-bisa mempunyai 4 perubahan jenis chakra sekaligus. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah ..."

" ... "

"Mereka dapat menyembunyikan chakra sampai batas titik nol sekalipun ..." ujar sang Hokage yang membuat ketiganya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa?! memang chakra dapat disembunyikan. Tapi, tak dapat mereka lakukan jika menyembunyikan chakra sampai batas chakra mereka habis.

"Lalu, kenapa?" tanya Shizune dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri keningnya.

"Jika seperti itu, maka mereka tak akan mudah ditemukan ..." Ujar sang Hokage.

"Dan mereka, merencanakan dengan pergi ke masa lalu untuk membunuh ..." tutur sang Hokage. Menggantung perkataannya. Membuat ketiga tamu dihadapannya ini penasaran.

"Rookie 12 ..." ya, betapa kagetnya ketiga orang tersebut tatkala mendengar itu. Tetapi, masih membuat Shizune tak mengerti.

"Kenapa harus ke masa lalu?" tanya Shizune cemas.

"Itu karena para Rookie 12 di era ini terlalu kuat. Dan mereka bermaksud membunuhku dan para Rookie di masa lalu yang mungkin belum mempunyai kekuatan ... " jawab sang Hokage sendu.

"Dan dengan dibunuhnya aku di masa lalu, aku yang berada di era ini akan menghilang ..." imbuh sang Hokage dengan nada parau. Disertai ketiga tamunya yang mulai menampakkan emosinya juga.

"Cih! cara yang licik ..." geram Shizune emosi. Benar-benar! Shizune akui itu adalah cara yang jitu, tetapi tetap saja licik!

"Lantas, apa Anda punya solusi yang bagus Hokage-sama?" tanya Kakashi sesopan mungkin. Walaupun sudah Naruto bilang tak usah memakai kata-kata formal, tetapi tetap saja.

"Aku punya rencana, dan aku mendatangkan kalian kemari untuk dapat menolongku ..." usul Naruto disertai ketiga jounin itu yang mengangguk.

"Aku akan ke masa lalu untuk menyeret 5 orang benalu itu kemari. Dan kau, Kakashi-sensei. Aku ingin kau menggantikanku sementara untuk menjadi Hokage. Dan Shizune-san, aku ingin kau mengantarku kepada Shiho. Kau Gai-sensei, aku ingin kau rahasiakan kepergianku kepada semua orang. Terutama para Rookie ... " perintah sang Hokage dengan tegas.

"Tapi Hokage-sama! apa kau yakin untuk ke masa lalu sendi-"

"Aku yakin itu ..." jawab sang Hokage. Memotong selaan dari Shizune.

"Tapi-"

"Diamlah Shizune-san! apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan jika aku melakukan semua ini demi kalian semua?!" ujar Naruto sedikit membentak. Mendengar itu, Shizunepun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Memang benar, Naruto yang sekarang adalah seorang pemimpin. Jelas dia harus bertanggung jawab demi rakyatnya. Jadi, Shizune tak berhak menyela ernyataan dari sang Hokage.

"Antarkan aku kepada Shiho, Shizune-san ..." sahut Naruto seraya beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Diikuti oleh kedua senseinya, Kakashi dan Gai.

Shizunepun hanya mengangguk pelan seraya keluar dari kantor Hokage.

'Naruto ... Kau benar - benar berubah ...'

.

.  
Ckrek!

"Ah! Shizune-san!" sapa Shiho girang. Sementara Shizune hanya tersenyum simpul seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Shiho, aku membawa tamu kehormatan kesini ..." ujar Shizune. Awalnya, Shiho bingung sampai sosok yang dibicarakan Shizune telah masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Ah! Hokage-sama ..." ujar Shiho seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. Benar-benar tak bisa diduga. Sudah beberapa tahun lebih Shiho tak pernah melihat sosok pemuda tersebut. Dikarenakan dia sibuk di ruangannya dan sang hokagepun sama sekali tak pernah kemari. Paling-paling, jika ada hal yang penting, sang Hokage menyuruh bawahannya untuk datang kemari. Terakhir kalinya ia melihat Naruto saat dia berpidato untuk pelantikannya menjadi Hokage. Dan sekarang? sumpah! pantas saja penduduk banyak yang berbicara tentang dirinya. Fisik maupun sifatnya itu berubah drastis hampir 180°. Rambut blondenya yang dulu pendek kini telah memanjang menyerupai ayahnya. Tubuhnya yang ehm-seksi-ehm. Dan goresan yang menyerupai kucing itu mulai memudar dan hampir tak terlihat diwajah tannya. Benar-benar ...

Tampan ...

"Kau tak perlu melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu Shiho ..." ujar sang Hokage yang membuat Shiho tersentak kaget.

"Ma, maaf Hokage-sama ..." maaf Shiho pada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul seraya melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ah! maaf, apa ada yang Anda butuhkan Hokage-sama?" tanya Shiho kepada Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam tak bergeming. Mata saphirenya menatap intens kearah rak buku yang berjumlah kurang lebih 10 ribu buku tersebut. Beberapa menitpun sang Hokage tak bergeming sedikitpun hingga tangan kekarnya mulai bergerak meraih sebuah gulungan yang berada di rak buku paling bawah. Seketika parasnya mulai terhiasi seringaian dan mulai berbalik kearah Shiho. Kakinyapun mulai melangkah kearah Shiho dan disodorkannyalah gulungan tersebut yang sukses membuat Shiho kaget.

"I, ini ... "

"Aku butuh 5 orang untuk membuka segel yang kupelajari beberapa tahun lalu. Dan dari segel yang kudapatkan dari para ANBU, mereka menggunakan segel ini ..." ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Shiho yang membaca tulisan kanji tersebut hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"_Juu_?" tanya Shiho yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari sang Hokage.

"Jika diartikan dalam segel, maka mereka kembali ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Berarti saat aku berumur 12 tahun ... " tutur Naruto gelisah. Jika benar mereka ke masa lalu saat usianya masih 12 tahun, berarti saat itu dia masih genin.

Atau belum ...

"Ini memang keadaan darurat ..." ujar Shiho gelisah, dia sudah membaca laporan yang dibawa oleh sang ANBU. Dan dia tahu ini bukan masalah yang bisa disepelekan.

"Karena itu, bantu aku untuk membuka segel ..." sahut sang Hokage seraya merapal segel dan menapakkan tangannya ke lantai. Melihat sang Hokage yang sudag menyiapkan segel, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai dan Shihopun bergerak membentuk persegi. Dan juga merapal segel yang sama dengan sang Hokage.

_"Ichifuin"_

"Nifuin"

"Sanfuin"

"Yonfuin"

"Gofuin"

"Rokufuin"

"Shichifuin"

"Hachifuin"

"Kyuufuin"

"Juufuin ..." ujar sang Hokage mengakhiri. Seberkas cahaya dapat terlihat membungkus tubuh sang Hokage. Lama-kelamaan membuncah dan hampir menelan tubuh sang Hokage sepenuhnya.

"Kalian ingat! rahasiakan ini dari siapapun ..." sahut sang Hokage seraya menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Sementara kedua lelaki dan kedua gadia tersebut hanya diam seraya tersenyum.

'Semoga kau berhasil,membawa mereka tanpa luka sedikitpun. Hokage-sama ...'

TBC

Yeyeyey! XD

Chapter 3 selesai juga! :)

Dan maaf, sepertinya chapter ini saya tak bisa membalas review dari para readers.

Tapi, tetap review para readers membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita.

So, Mind To Review?

Jaa! ;)


End file.
